An aerosol housing mechanism which uses the expanded housing is already proposed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
The proposed expanded housing has an advantage that it is possible to eliminate the time and labor required for a process step of creating a mounting cup and a housing individually and integrating both and to prevent deformation and damage of the housing during integration.
On the other hand, there is a room for improvement in that the strength as an aerosol housing mechanism is maintained while decreasing the amount of the synthetic resin required for molding the expanded housing as much as possible.
The present applicant has proposed a bag-shaped container structure in which air generated in an upper-end-side space region of an inner bag-shaped container of a dual-structure aerosol container is discharged by deformation of an upper-end-side neck portion of the inner bag-shaped container in a valve unit loading step after raw liquid is ejected (see Patent Document 3).
The inner bag-shaped container of which the upper-end-side neck portion is configured to be deformable has an advantage that the air generated in the upper space region can be discharged to an outside of the container.
On the other hand, there is a room for improvement in that it is necessary to set the shape of the upper-end-side neck portion of the inner bag-shaped container to a specific deformable shape.